Preggers
by Erry-kun
Summary: Mengeluh muntah-muntah, ternyata apa yang terjadi pada Haizaki adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya. /"Masa mantan geng tawuran antar pelajar kayak dia bisa hamil sih, Dok?" "Mas ini kok sepertinya tidak percaya sekali. Padahal yang hamili dia pasti Mas, 'kan? Ngaku saja, Mas." / Nijimura/Haizaki. NijiHai


Salah satu hal yang membuat Nijimura terkejut setengah mati belakangan ini selain harga dolar yang terus naik meskipun harga dirinya tidak kunjung naik-naik, adalah perkataan seorang dokter yang langsung menohok hatinya secara dalam di suatu hari yang cerah.

"Jak, tuh Pak Dokter udah senyum-senyum, pasti kabar baik. Gua bilang juga apa, lo muntah-muntah palingan disumpahin mantan musuh tawuran lo, bukan tumor ganas yang tumbuh di perut plis."

"Ini muntah udah nggak wajar, Ji! Lo nggak ngerasain gue sih! Kalau ini tumor beneran gimana? 'Kan mendingan diperiksain secara langsung!"

"Eh, sudah-sudah," dokter muda ganteng itu mulai risih dengan kelakuan dua mantan preman di hadapannya. "Ini bukan guna-guna, apalagi tumor ganas, kok."

"Terus apaan, Dok?"

Sang dokter tersenyum menyeringai, mau tidak mau Nijimura yang melihatnya terpancing untuk berpikir yang anu-anu. "Ini … buah dari hasrat—" jawab sang dokter, sungguh ambigu.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Haizaki berujar _sewot_ , tiba-tiba saja dia punya firasat buruk.

Tersenyum lebih lebar, si dokter kemudian menjawab, "Anda sedang hamil sekarang."

"HAH?!"

Haizaki dan Nijimura memajukan bibir mereka kompak, kaget setengah mati.

"Sumpah, Dok? Jangan bercanda, plis. Beneran hamil? Hamil anak manusia? Bukan _kutu kupret_?"

"Sayang sekali, bukan _kutu kupret_ ," si dokter masih memasang ekspresi mesem-mesem penuh arti.

"Masa mantan geng tawuran antar pelajar kayak dia bisa hamil sih, Dok?" giliran Nijimura yang _sewot_ , dengan muka _nantangin berantem_ dia menyudutkan sang dokter.

Sang dokter pasang ekspresi misterius, "Mas ini kok sepertinya tidak percaya sekali. Padahal yang hamili dia pasti Mas, 'kan? Ngaku saja, Mas."

Nijimura mendadak bungkam.

Haizaki ingin sekali menertawakan Nijimura, tapi dia masih syok sendiri dalam hati dengar kabar yang cukup merendahkan harkat dan martabatnya sebagai seorang penantang geng profesional—menurutnya—itu.

Sadar sudah kelepasan berbicara kurang sopan dengan membongkar aib pasien, sang dokter berdehem kalem memancarkan ganteng, "Sudahlah, Mas. Ini sudah terjadi. Lain kali jangan _sembur_ sembarangan, ya. Ini sudah jadi ya jangan diaborsi—"

"Ya nggak akan diaborsi juga kali, Dok."

"Kalau hamil di luar nikah 'kan _trend_ -nya gitu, Mas."

"Hamil di luar nikah apanya, Dok. Jaki ini beneran _istri_ gue."

"HAH? Beneran? Kok bisa?"

"Gue nemu di pinggir jalan terus gue bawa ke KUA."

"Anjir Ji, emangnya gua gelandangan?"

"Tapi 'kan bener kita ketemu di pinggir jalan waktu lo lagi nantangin geng sekolah sebelah berantem, _sayang_."

"Iya, sih …."

Sang dokter pun bengong sendiri dihadapkan pada pasangan yang sangat tidak terlihat seperti pasangan di hadapannya itu.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Preggers** **(c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc banget, typo,** **sedikit** **indo!au, shounen-ai,** **m-preg,** **eyd tidak ternotis.**

 **A/N:** Meskipun mereka ceritanya sudah menikah, Erry nggak mengganti nama Haizaki menjadi Nijimura. Sebenarnya sih karena sudah biasa panggil dia Jaki /plak/. Lagian ini sedikit Indo!AU jadi mohon dimaklumi, ya … hehe.

* * *

 **Preggers**

 **.: NijiHai :.**

* * *

Sebelum menikahi Haizaki, Nijimura dihadapkan pada badai topan balada dalam keluarganya sendiri karena orang-orang tidak setuju dia mau menikahi laki-laki, apalagi yang serampangan tukang palak adik kelas dan bolos pelajaran semacam Haizaki ini; tidak jauh-jauh dengan sifat Nijimura sendiri. Dikhawatirkan Nijimura nantinya setelah menikah bukannya makin benar malah semakin bejat kelakuannya.

Satu alasan kuat lainnya yang menghalangi mereka ada dalam bahtera rumah tangga bersama adalah keinginan kecil ibunya Nijimura yang ingin bisa gendong cucu pertama yang sudah lama didamba-damba. Kalau sejak dulu dia tahu Haizaki punya kemampuan untuk menjemput anak pertama mereka dari surga, seharusnya waktu itu Nijimura tidak perlu susah-susah memohon dikasih restu sampai banting harga diri hingga serusak-rusaknya; terhempaskan dan terinjak mengenaskan di atas tanah.

"Jak, lo kok nggak kasih tau gue lo bisa punya anak."

"Mana gue tahu, Ji."

"Tapi gue bersyukur tahu."

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak sia-sia nikahin lo. Biar sewot penuh kekerasan tapi manis, bisa ngehasilin bocah manis juga lagi."

"Lo ngomong apaan sih, jijik tahu," Haizaki membalas sinis, tangan Nijimura yang bergerak hendak pegang-pegang romantis pun ditepisnya kasar. Namun, seperti biasa, mukanya berekspresi malu-malu najis, merona merah di kedua pipi.

Nijimura bahagia setengah mati. Tanpa menunggu lama, diteleponnya ibu di rumah dan diberinya kabar gembira tersebut. Maka seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, ibunya bahagia sekali sampai terisak-isak haru melalui sambungan telepon. Setelah puas sang ibu bergembira, giliran Nijimura diberi wejangan selama kurang-lebih tujuh jam tentang hal-hal yang harus dilakukan seorang suami siaga ketika istrinya sedang hamil. Banyaknya kata-kata sang ibu menguap melalui kepala Nijimura dengan begitu ringan.

Puas sekali setelah memberi kabar pada ibunda tercinta, Nijimura tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Kawan-kawan mantan preman pun dikumpulkannya melalui sebuah acara reuni kecil-kecilan, kemudian berita itu disampaikannya secara terperinci. Ada yang terkejut, ada yang bahagia, dan yang paling banyak adalah yang tertawa keras karena tidak bisa membayangkan Haizaki menggendong anak dengan senyum keibuan suatu saat nanti. Tapi bagi Nijimura, mendapati senyuman keibuan Haizaki adalah impian yang sangat dinanti-nantikannya.

Menurut beberapa kawan lama, kalau sudah sampai hamil begini, saatnya Nijimura menunjukkan sedikit lebih banyak perhatian dan berhenti terlalu _sewot-sewot monyong_ pada istrinya sendiri. Hal terkecil yang bisa dia ubah sebagai permulaan adalah berhenti memanggilnya _Jaki_ dengan sangat tidak romantis seolah seperti memanggil tukang ojeg di belokan depan kampung. Maka di suatu pagi yang cerah dan damai, dicobanya sebuah trik yang berhasil dia dapatkan setelah berpikir semalaman.

"Mah, yuk makan."

Suaranya lembut, jantan sekali menggoda iman. Tapi Haizaki yang dipeluknya dari belakang justru melotot horor, meremang luar biasa bulu kuduk sekujur tubuhnya. Rasa-rasanya si suaminya ini diculik alien dan dicuci otaknya sebelum dikembalikan ke tempat semula.

"Ji, lo kenapa?"

"Keracunan."

"Makanya lo jangan beli gorengan si Jumi lagi—"

"Keracunan cinta sama kamu, _sayang_."

"JI, NA-NAJIS TAHU."

"Tapi muka kamu merah, kamu seneng ya, Mah. Sini Papah cium dulu—"

"Jangan manggil gue kayak begitu! Gue bukan ibu-ibu, bangke!"

"Tapi kamu calon ibu bagi anak kita, Mah."

Haizaki mendecih, tapi mukanya tetap kelihatan najis-najis senang. "Terserah lo, deh."

Nijimura tersenyum ganteng. "Lo juga panggil gue _Papah_ dong, cobain—"

"OGAH!"

"Ayo dong, Mah~"

"Diem lo, Ji!"

"Sekaliiii aja, deh."

"Ogah, gue mendingan kandungan ini gugur dari pada harus manggil lo begitu."

"Beneran, lo? Gugurin sana—"

"E-eh jangan dong, lo nggak punya hati banget sih sama anak sendiri, kampret," Haizaki berujar seraya memegangi perut ratanya seolah seperti berusaha melindungi apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ternyata si _Mamah_ sewot-sewot begitu juga tetap sayang. Nijimura gemas sendiri dalam hati.

"Yaudah mana panggilan _Papah_ -nya, Mah."

Haizaki diam, dia menunduk dalam.

"Oi, Mamah~"

Masih bergeming sang lawan bicara.

Mulai khawatir, Nijimura memajukan bibirnya tanpa sengaja sampai batas maksimal, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Haizaki panik, "Jak? Jak? Lo kenapa diem? Lo nggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Sebuah bisikkan kecil yang indah sekali semacam harpa malaikat surga terdengar kemudian.

"I-iya, _Pah_ —"

Nijimura melotot, kurang kontrol sedikit saja dia bisa pipis di celana.

Astaga.

Terpesona dirinya seperti dulu ketika pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Menyaksikan merah wajah sang istri yang sampai ke telinga meskipun yang punya masih menunduk dalam malu memperlihatkan muka.

"JAK, PLIS! ULANGI LAGI!"

"OGAH! SEGITU JUGA LO UDAH UNTUNG, KAMPRET!"

"PLIS, JAK!"

"NGGAK, JI!"

Pada akhirnya, Nijimura gagal mempertahankan panggilan _Mamah-Papah_ yang sudah susah-susah direncanakannya. Namun, dia tetap senang karena untuk pertama dan—sepertinya—terakhir kalinya, dia bisa mendengar Haizaki mau memanggilnya _Papah_ dengan begitu manis membuat nafsu.

Meskipun awalnya senang, lama-lama Nijimura tahu betapa beratnya menjadi suami yang baik bagi istri dan calon anaknya. Masalahnya, baru juga awal-awal kehamilan, sang anak sudah lebih banyak mengambil perhatian Haizaki dari Nijimura.

Contoh kecilnya adalah tatkala suatu sore yang indah nan damai, Nijimura pulang ke rumah setelah seharian lelah bekerja buka lapak emperan jualan _be-ha_ , dia menatap heran pada meja makan yang kosong padahal biasanya jam-jam segini Haizaki sudah menyiapkan makan malam (bukan dia yang masak, kok) siap santap _anget-anget_ menggiurkan.

Setelah diselidiki, sang istri ternyata mangkir dari kewajibannya dan memilih untuk berleha-leha menikmati hidup di depan televisi sambil mengemil surabi _top_ _p_ _ing_ coklat.

"Jak, lo nggak beli makanan buat gue?"

"Hah? Oh … iya ini habis anak lo banyak maunya," katanya, seenak udel seraya duduk seenaknya dan mengunyah dengan tidak cantiknya. "Tadi pengin nonton drama korea, terus pengen surabi bakar anget, gue jadi lupa sama lo, Ji."

"Elah, itu cuma perasaan doang. Tuh anak nggak akan gugur meskipun lo nggak nurutin dia," hasut Nijimura, sebenarnya diam-diam dia cemburu.

"Lo tega sama anak sendiri, Ji?" Haizaki berujar sinis, raut wajahnya begitu serius menohok hati.

"E-eh," Nijimura garuk-garuk bagian kepalanya yang agaknya ditumbuhi sedikit ketombe. "Iya deh, maaf."

Semakin hari, lewat beberapa minggu, umur kandungan itu semakin besar. Perut yang rata kemudian lama kelamaan membuncit tanda adanya kehidupan yang terus tumbuh. Seiring dengan itu, Haizaki menggemuk dan Nijimura terus mengurus. Pasalnya, ngidamnya sang calon bayi sering tidak kira-kira menyusahkan Nijimura yang bagaimanapun juga bukan saudagar kaya raya yang mau apa-apa hanya tinggal gesek sana gesek sini secara ajaib.

Permintaan-permintaan tersebut beraneka ragam semacam suku bangsa.

Dari yang agak harus membuat Nijimura berpikir keras—

"Ji, anak lo minta bakso Kang Junari yang diracik di malam jumat kliwon."

—sampai yang harus membuat Nijimura membuang harga dirinya secara mengenaskan, dilempar ke TPU terdekat.

"Ji, anak lo pengin lihat lo nyanyi pake kostum ala Ariana Grande di bekas markas preman dulu."

Dari yang masih ramah dompet—

"Ji, anak lo pengin dibawa keliling kampung naik Go-jek yang supirnya punya kumis tebel."

—sampai yang butuh tabungan seumur hidup.

"Ji, anak lo minta makan pisang ambon sambil gelar karpet piknik di atas Big Ben."

Juga dari permintaan yang terhitung normal-normal saja—

"Ji, anak lo minta dinyanyiin lagu One Ok Rock sama lo."

—sampai yang sungguh sangat kurang ajar sekali.

"Ji, anak lo nggak demen bapaknya _monyong_ semacam lo."

Jelas Nijimura tertohok dengan hati yang sakit terasa seperih luka disiram sambel cair, tapi muka menyedihkannya hanya bertahan kurang lima detik terganti senyuman najis yang membawa lawannya ingin pipis. "Biarin anaknya nggak demen, yang pentih _Mamah_ -nya demen, 'kan?"

Karena Haizaki sedang sensitif, dia jauh lebih parah ketimbang ganasnya tetangga mereka, Dek Kuroko, waktu toko _vanilla milkshake_ depan kampung buka diskon besar-besaran. Tidak main sewot, tidak main jotos, tahu-tahu piring berbagai ukuran melayang penuh cinta tepat pada muka wajah ganteng sang suami.

Meskipun—sangat—lelah dengan berbagai permintaan unik dari bakal jagoan kecilnya itu, terkadang ada saja hal-hal manis yang membuat Nijimura bersyukur ada pada keadaannya saat ini.

"Ji—"

Ujung kaos bergambar partai bekas kampanye milik Nijimura ditarik-tarik gemas oleh Haizaki.

"Apaan?" sibuk dengan _game_ burung _monyong_ -nya—yang sebenarnya lama-lama membuat stres itu—di ponsel, Nijimura menjawab asal tanpa menoleh. Lirik pun tidak, bibirnya saja yang agak mencondong serong.

"A-anak lo minta dipeluk, nih."

Nijimura mendadak diam.

Tulisan _game over_ besar di layar ponsel tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya sama sekali.

Berbalik dirinya menghadap sang istri, pasang senyum ganteng sejuta _watt_ yang dulu sukses membuat gengsi tinggi Haizaki dibuang menyedihkan terganti rasa cinta bersarang dalam hati. "Itu yang minta _anak gue_ , atau _elo_ , Jak?"

"A-anak lo, lah! Gue mana sudi—"

"Iya, iya terserah, dah."

Diberinya Haizaki sebuah pelukan hangat yang semu-semu bau keringat.

Yang penting romantis.

Mana bisa dirinya membiarkan si pujaan hati yang _sewot-sewot gengsi_ ini memerah malu minta dipeluk.

Kemudian, mengeratnya balasan pelukan Haizaki cukup meyakinkan Nijimura bahwa yang minta dipeluk benar-benar _emaknya_ , bukan anaknya sama sekali. Maka senyuman hangat penuh arti terukir manis di muka wajah Nijimura yang cetakan ganteng-ganteng orang susah tersebut.

Selain sifat gengsi tingkat tingginya tersebut, beberapa hal dalam diri Haizaki sebenarnya sedikit berubah ke arah yang lebih baik. Dulu, apalagi sewaktu masih aktif jadi anggota pasukan tawuran pelajar, Haizaki—yang sok superjagoan ini— _ogah_ sekali kalau disuruh berdoa. Jangankan mendoakan orang tua, mendoakan keselamatan diri sendiri saja dia tidak pernah.

Tapi sekarang, terkadang Nijimura memergokinya bicara sendiri sambil mengelus-elus perut membuncitnya itu lembut.

"Nak, semoga kamu lahir selamat. Terus jadi anak jagoan kebanggaan. Jangan cemen ya, jangan jadi brengsek tidak tahu diri, kamu harus berani nantangin yang sok jago. Kalau bisa sih, kamu jangan jadi tukang bolos, nanti cuma jadi tukang jualan _be-ha_ di emperan kayak Papah kamu."

Nijimura yang merasa terhina cukup simpan rasa nyeri dalam hati saja. Marah pada istrinya juga malah bisa memancing ribut-ribut. Tidak bagus juga buat calon anaknya. _Cie_.

Namun, satu hal yang membuat senyuman Nijimura terkembang indah adalah tatkala dirinya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan mendengar sayup-sayup suara Haizaki menambahkan doanya.

"Se-semoga juga kamu lahir ganteng kayak Papah kamu."

Nijimura tanpa sadar sudah gigit sandal saking gemasnya.

Sampai terus kandungan tersebut beranjak semakin besar, terkadang sang anak jahil memberikan pergerakan-pergerakan manis yang memperkuat eksistensinya.

"Ahh—aww—"

"Jak, plis, jangan bikin gue napsu buat _enaena_."

"Bangke, lo—" Haizaki mendecih kesal seraya meringgis linu memegangi perutnya. "Dia ini semakin sering nendang-nendang tahu, sakit."

"Oh, bagus itu anak Papah sudah tahu ibunya _maso_ sejak masih dalam kandungan."

"Sialan lo, _monyong_!"

"Tapi 'kan bener lo seneng ditendang, Jak. Sejak ngepreman dulu."

" _Bacot_ lo—ahh—ahnjir dia nendang lagi."

"L-lo nggak usah ndesah gitu!"

"Si-siapa juga?!"

Terkadang, di sore hari mereka yang santai, obrolan kecil mengenai masa depan anak mereka tercipta meskipun pada akhirnya mengundang keroyokan.

"Gue maunya sih anak perempuan yang cantik."

"Nggak, Ji. Gue maunya laki-laki biar bisa jadi jagoan kayak gue semasa SMA."

"Perempuan, Jak. Nanti dia bisa bantuin lo ngurus rumah."

"Laki-laki pokoknya biar pemberani menantang maut."

"Perempuan aja, Jak."

"Laki, Ji. Laki."

"Perempuan!"

"Laki!"

"Perempuan!"

"Laki!"

"Perempuan!"

"Laki!"

"Ah, sudahlah gimana dikasihnya aja."

"Ya … bener juga sih lo."

Semakin hari berjalan, semakin sumringah muka wajah Nijimura tidak sabar menyambut anak pertama kesayangannya lahir ke dunia. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan itu, entah kenapa belakangan muka Haizaki selalu pucat pasi seolah belum makan tiga hari (padahal kenyataannya satu bakul nasi habis sekali makan untuk dirinya dan si bayi).

"Jak, lo ada apaan, sih? Cerita sama gue, dong."

"Lah emang gue kenapa?"

"Lo pucat bener mukanya kayak habis ditantangin ketua geng terkenal."

"O-oh … kagak ada apa-apa kok."

Nijimura menatapnya intens, menyipit curiga. "Jangan bohong lo."

"Be-beneran."

"Serius, Jak. Gue tahu lo bohong."

"Gue jujur kok."

Menghela napas panjang, Nijimura tidak memilih untuk terus memaksanya bercerita. Maka berbalik tubuhnya kemudian, hendak beranjak pergi mengurus kebutuhan panggilan alam yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

Namun, gerakkan pelan-pelan itu terintrupsi tatkala dirasakannya sebelah lengannya ditahan dari belakang, menggenggam erat penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ji—se-sebenernya … gu-gue takut—katanya melahirkan itu sakit banget."

Suaranya berbisik, nyaris tidak terdengar tersapu angin. Meskipun demikian, Nijimura masih bisa menangkapnya dengan begitu jelas.

"Apaan sih—lo gitu doang takut—"

"LO KAMPRET BENER, NGGAK NGER—"

Membungkam sang terkasih, Nijimura menghadiahinya satu kecupan manis yang menghangatkan hati. Kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Nijimura tersenyum, Haizaki mendecih memalingkan wajah malu-malu.

"Jangan takut, lah—"

"Tapi—"

"Ada gue, 'kan."

Haizaki membungkam, tiba-tiba saja Nijimura tampak keren sekali seperti dulu waktu dia dilamar dengan najis-najis romantis.

Nijimura meraih kedua tangan sang lawan, menautkan jari-jari mereka, menggenggamnya erat.

"Udah, sesakit apapun, sesulit apapun, gue bakal selalu nemenin lo."

Genggaman tangannya mengerat, hangat.

"Jadi jangan takut, karena lo punya gue dan gue punya lo."

Beberapa detik, Haizaki bungkam. Dengan muka tersipu sok preman dirinya membalas, "Muka lo nggak cocok ngomong kayak begitu, Ji."

"Tapi sukses bikin kamu terharu, _sayang_ ," Nijimura berujar, tersenyum menyeringai. "Tuh, lo sudah nggak pucat lagi," dicubit-cubitnya pipi Haizaki, iseng.

"Diem, lo," Haizaki menepis tangannya, sok sinis.

Nijimura tertawa renyah, kemudian memeluk Haizaki erat tanpa sama sekali menghapus senyuman lebar dari muka wajahnya. Sementara si kelabu masih terus memasang wajah sinisnya tanpa bosan, mendecih dengan merah tipis yang menguar manis dari kedua belah pipi.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Halooo kawan kawaaan!

First M-Preg woeeeeee :"""v

BANG JAKI PULA BANG JAKIII—kesambet apaan Erry ini.

Oke, ini sebenarnya untuk membayar hutang pada Erry sendiri… setelah pada dua fanfic sebelumnya membuat NijiHai berpisah (cielah) (hiks) sekarang pengen membuat mereka bersatu lagiiiiii xD kyaaah /uyeluyel/ /plak/ aku cinta kalian berduaaaaa~

Inspirasi ff ini adalah chat dengan Haisaki yang sangat menjurus ini-itu :"v ada beberapa bagian yang pasti familiar

Yaps, sekian dari Erry yaaaa xD pertanyaan, kritik, saran, dan komentarnya silakan jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak _review_ , _minna-samaaa_ ~ terima kasih banyak ya!


End file.
